out of this world and into another
by mousekid
Summary: Alien AU! Kagami is a newly hired scientist who is helping with a case called case 44. The project is meant to study a specific alien they call 'kuroko tetsuya' who is pregnant with a parasite. What will happen trough there new discoveries on kuroko's species? What will happen when they don't know enough? akakuro! Side paring of aokaga!
1. Chapter 1

Case 44 is a well-known incident, also known as the accident to prevent all accidents. Case 44 was the unsolved mystery of how ship 44 was destroyed on its way to landing on an inhabited planet. When rescue ship 12 found ship 44, there was no evidence that anyone had died there and the only thing on that ship was a boy with light blue hair and blue eyes that was unconscious. They put the boy in preservation chamber and made their way back to HQ. Immediately after landing the boy was sent to the S.R.A.S (Scientific Research of Alien Species) and kept in secret study. After a month of studying him they found that the boy was indeed an alien species and was imminently signed off to the S.R.A.S as their property. After another month they found something strange in the boy they called kuroko tetsuya. A parasite like child was growing inside his stomach. They did many tests on the thing, and concluded that it was the same species as kuroko. The baby was located in an acid proof sack that grew with the embryo. It was quite odd, but that was not what worried the scientists. What worried them the most was the fact that kuroko was not waking up. They tried many different chemicals to wake up the brain, but nothing worked. All his vitals where still stable and was eating and drinking even though unconscious, so they eventually gave up on trying to wake him. They instead concentrated on the embryo, and that is what they had been concentrating on for three months now, but they needed a specialist, so they asked around hoping that there was a genus out there who knew his bugs. Eventually a college professor introduced one of his best students to a company, who was interlinked with the S.R.A.S. after interviewing the man, the president of the company immediately called the president of S.R.A.S who hired him on the spot.

"You the newbie right?" Aida Riko an analyst for alien species walked up to the tall red head that was holding a handful of papers and seemed to be lost.

"Oh, uh yes I'm the new parasite specialist, kagami taiga." Kagami reached out his hand, fumbling with the papers as he did so.

"Aida Riko, analyst of alien species and your new boss, welcome to the team kagami." Riko took his hand and gave one good shake then let go. She turned her back on the red head, and then began to walk quickly through the pure white halls; her heals clicking on the tile floor as she did so. Kagami could barely keep up with the short brunette, and was mildly dissatisfied with his currant endurance. They walked to the end of the hall, were Riko stopped and faced kagami.

"You better be prepared for what your about to see, it's going to shock you're system if you're don't." kagami took a deep breath then nodded his head.

"I'm ready." With that Riko pressed the red button on the wall, causing the floor beneath them to sink like an elevator. Kagami was unstable at first, but soon got his composure as the sight before him was reviled. It was a large room made of a glass and steel like structure and was most definitely underwater. Kagami looked down, only to see a large round data conserver that harbored a blue and white glowing hue. The elevator stopped, and the two scientists stepped off. Kagami watched as the elevator went back to the top of the floor then looked back to his new boss.

"What is this place?" Riko sighed then walked over to the data conserver.

"This is access hall; it's how the people who work here get to their labs, or any other place in the building. You give the data conserver your information and were you want to go, and then it asks for your fingerprint which opens the correct door to get you there, but there are limits to where you can go unless you have special permission from the president, like you and I do. It reads the fingerprint then reads what you have access to, if you don't have access to it, the computer won't let you in, its simple really, it helps a lot with privacy and security." Riko began to type in her information. It only took her two minutes before the fingerprint scanner popped up. it scanned her thumb, then flashed a screen that said loading information. The bar filled, and then popped up another window that said access confirmed. Immediately after, a door on the other side of the room materialized and opened, and then the data conserver spoke, in a female voice it said have a nice day. Riko began to walk towards the door, kagami following close, not wanting to get left behind. When the two bodies were through the door, it closed, filling the place they were in with darkness. Riko clapped her hands twice, causing bight white lights to flash on. Still stunned by the lights kagami didn't notice that Riko was handing him something.

"Oi! Kagami put this on." Kagami looked over to Riko. She held in her hand a white lab coat that the red head quickly put on. Riko followed in sink, then walked down the hall that they stood in. kagami followed, making sure to keep his pace even with the small woman. After a minute or two of walking, they came to a door. It was the only door in the hallway, but if it were a snake it would have bit him because kagami didn't realize it was there until Riko opened the door. Upon opening the door, a squeal of a voice rushed there eardrums, along with a pink haired girl.

"Eh! Riko your back! Daiki wouldn't stop teasing me about how I tripped and fell this morning!" Riko sighed and pushed her way into the lab.

"Deal with it yourself! And I told you two to stop goofing off at work! Come on kagami, ignore this urchin." Kagami did as he was told and entered the lab. It was an average size lab that was a lot darker that the hallway. Actually, the only light in there was the glow of the preservation tank, and a single lamp that sat atop a large desk in the corner of the room. Riko walked over to the desk and sat down next to a tall blue haired man, who seemed to have permanent stress marks on his face. Riko leaned back in her chair then pointed a hand to kagami.

"Ok everyone; this is kagami taiga… our new parasite specialist for kuroko. Kagami, this is aomine daiki, he's the data analyst." Kagami looked at the man and smiled; aomine smirked back and spoke with a low growl.

"Hey there sexy…" kagami blushed slightly at the comment.

"H-hello…"

"And this is momoi satsuki; she is the chemical technician for kuroko." Kagami bowed his head slightly to the girl, and she bowed back. Kagami then looked back to Riko who was now up from the chair.

"Umm…who's kuroko?" Riko looked at kagami then over at the preservation tank; kagami followed her gaze, only to be stunned at the sight. There in the tank, was an unconscious blue haired boy whose pale white skin glistened in the dim glow.

"This beauty of atoms is kuroko tetsuya, we believe him to be an Annix from planet 8." Riko paused and aomine took over.

"And that's not the only thing interesting about him… he's actually about four months pregnant with a parasite baby." Kagami's eyes shot back to the preservation tank, he observed the boy's body. Traveling down to his stomach, he could see the abnormal bulge formed around the abdomen. This fascinated kagami, to be able to work with such a creature was truly a great experience for him and he couldn't wait to get started.

"How much data have you collected on the child aomine san?" aomine was taken aback by kagami's sudden question but answered anyway.

"W-well, the embryo is protected by an acid proof sack that is nearly impenetrable with our tools. Ultrasounds prove that it is the same species as Tetsu, but we have no idea how it was conceived or what sex it is yet…" kagami pondered the information for a moment then spoke again.

"Can I take a look at the ultrasounds?"

"Eh? S-sure…" aomine sat up in his chair and shuffled through the papers on the desk. He found what he was looking for then handed it to kagami, who looked through the monochrome pictures carefully.

"You call kuroko a 'he', but that's not the case is it?" the three people in the room looked at the red head then at each other.

" no, he is a male in our prospective, but for some reason the things we call sexual organs are inactive and serve no purpose for reproduction… so in correct terms, 'he' is probably a 'she' on his planet." Kagami stopped and thought for a moment, then continued his questions.

"Have you taken any DNA samples on the embryo?" Riko sighed and answered for aomine.

"Like aomine said before, the sack is impenetrable; we can't even get a high powered laser through the thing without hurting it!"

"Have you tired a scrape test?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you tired a scrape test?"

The three people in the room stared at kagami with stupefied looks. Kagami thought for a moment, reviewing what he said to see if he had said anything wrong, but he found nothing.

"um… did I say something wrong?" aomine was the first to snap out of it.

"eh? No, it just that your so fucking cute with all your questions that—"Riko interrupted him

"baka, that's not why,- kagami, what do you mean by scrape tests?" Kagami turned to the preservation tank and looked up to kuroko's face.

"I mean, have you taken some of his skin and analyzed it?" this time momoi answered the question.

"We have. His skin is very unique compared to ours; it heals within seconds of the test and the skin itself never dehydrates! We could probably use it to make some type of miracle cream for dry skin!" kagami ignored the last comment and turned to face Riko.

"What else do you know about the annix?" before speaking, Riko sat down in one of the office chairs and offered for kagami to do the same. He did, and they soon began a top secret conversation.

"The annix are an alien species from planet 8 in the debbin galaxy, there has only been one case where we were able to enter there atmosphere, and it turned out that they were hostile. But since it was an inhabited sister planet we took the risk of trying again and that is how we ended up with kuroko here. He was found on the ship that didn't make it to the planet, and for some reason he hasn't woken up since the accident. But anyways about the annix: There are two types of annix; blue and red. The red annix are the ones who attacked the first ship and killed the men. Most red annix are taller than the blue annix and tend to be more hostile and territorial. We call them red annix because they always have some sort of red on them, whether if it's their hair, eyes, skin, or nails. The blue annix is what we think kuroko is. We don't know much about the blue annix other than the fact that there shorter than the reds, and that they always have some sort of blue on them, other than that we can guess that they are the complete opposite of the reds, you know, calm, Gentle. **Motherly, **and maybe even passive? We won't know unless kuroko here wakes up, or we get another annix. We-" all of a sudden a loud siren went off and a red light began to flash. Riko immediately looked up to the monitor that was pulled up by aomine.

"What's happening aomine?" Riko asked still staring at the screen.

"Kuroko's heart rate is increasing at an alarming rate!" momoi rushed to the back side of the tank.

"Preparing chemical 32 for entry."

"no momoi, not this time." Kagami glared at momoi stopping her in her tracks.

"oi! What do you mean?! If we don't calm him down—"

"what? What will happen?" aomine was quiet. They didn't know what would happen if they didn't use the chemical.

"Let's see what happens, who knows? Maybe he will wake up? Maybe you guys are the ones who have kept him asleep?" with that all four people watched the vertical figure it the glowing tank. They watched as kuroko moved his hands to his stomach protectively then slowly moving his lips as if he were trying to say something. The watched in anticipation as ever so slowly the boy began to open his eyes. It took a few minutes but his eyes finally flickered open and dully looked around. At first, he paid no attention to the scientists; he just kept his eyes locked on his stomach. But after a few seconds of his peaceful attitude, he began to struggle. It was clear to all the scientists that the pour thing couldn't breathe so they hurried to drain the preservation tank that also works as a cage. When the act was done, they watched as kuroko observed his surroundings, taking in all of the scientist's faces and committing them to memory. He was quiet and very peaceful until he sat down. When he did that, he let out a horrible, distressed scream that almost broke the glass of the tank. It took him about two minutes to stop the cry, and when he did he fell asleep. Aomine was the first one to speak up.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Riko answered be withered

"I don't know kagami do you?" kagami glanced at Riko then peeked at aomine with a blush.

"Umm, t-that might have been a distress call to his family or the one who impregnated him…"

"Oh, a call to his mate to come save him." Aomine placed his chin on his hand and looked at kagami, calming down from the previous scare.

"y-yeah and it might be that m-mates from that planet can communicate through telepathy and his mate might have heard that scream… and if they are anything like animals here, the mate will definitely come running into any danger that awaits them. We might want to be careful from here on out. If his mate is a red, there's no telling what it could do to us." Momoi panicked and quickly picked up her cell phone.

"Should I call the president?!" Aomine through an eraser at momoi's head hitting her right in the forehead.

"baka, don't go calling the prez Until we know for sure." Kagami crouched down in front of the sleeping boy. He paid no more attention to the two scientists in the back of him, who started bickering to the point of annoyance. Riko had gone over to the two and smacked them both on the head then lectured them on behavior in the workplace. During the chaos behind him, kagami spoke softly to the sleeping figure.

"First day on the job and you already give me trouble. Hehe, you're going to make my life stressful aren't you?"

* * *

sorry chapter two is such a short one, but I was having trouble with making it, so next time should be better if everything goes well. this story was inspired by a post on tumblr but I cant recall witch one. if you have any suggestions for this story or comments, please review! If you like this story please favorite and/ or follow! remember, this story is updated every Wednesday/ Thursday to the best of my ability! also, if you liked this story please feel free to check out my 3 other stories!

love,

mousekid!


	3. Chapter 3

Two days have passed since kuroko had woken up. There had been no sign of any alien trespassing yet, and that worried the four scientists. They were all worried that kuroko's mate would find them and try to kill them, but then again they could be mistaken about the call that kuroko made. Kuroko himself over the two days had done nothing but eat, drink and sleep. He showed no behavioral differences from when he was in the chemical solution, making it somewhat hard to observe the annix. The only thing the alien did that was different from before is that he would sometimes mumble to himself. Kagami came up with the idea to turn on the room's translator, and when they did, they found out that kuroko was talking to his child saying that it was going to be alright and that the baby's father would be there soon. This confirmed kagami's prediction that the alien's call was to his mate and that put everyone in a slight panic.

"oi what the fuck are we going to do kagami?!" kagami put a hand on his chin and thought as the two girls in the room ran around the room screaming. Kagami just happened to look up to aomine's hair and got a good idea.

"Aomine is your hair naturally blue?" aomine was taken aback for a moment but when he came out of it, he smirked and tugged at the rim of his pants.

"You wanna see for yourself if it's natural?" kagami blushed and turned away.

"n-no I will take your word for it…" aomine came closer to kagami and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"So, why did you want to know…are you trying to get to know me? Couse if you are, I know this great bar-" kagami blushed wildly and pushed aomine off of him.

"! I-I was just thinking that if you and I where to gain the trust of kuroko, we might be able to pass as annix both red and blue, I don't know if it will work but it's worth a try and if we gain his trust and become his friends then perhaps his mate won't kill us…" aomine clicked his tongue and turned away. Kagami smirked and grabbed aomine's ear and whispered to him.

"And about that date, if you do this for me I'll go and I'll also spend the night if you know what I mean…" aomine's eyes widened and a small blush formed on his cheeks. He turned to kagami but he was already on the other side of the room telling the girls the plan.

"Kagami that's a great idea except we don't know enough to do something like that, appearance isn't enough in this situation." Riko said and looked over to kuroko.

"But Riko san and if we let him out into the room without you guys in here, then maybe we might be able to pull it off!" Riko sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

"ok, fine I will leave this up to you but you have make kuroko feel safe or else he will never talk, you better come up with a good lie." Kagami nodded his head and Riko gave him a hard pat on the back. Riko and momoi left the room, leaving the boys to their research.

"Oi why did they leave?" aomine asked as he walked closer to kagami.

"Ah well, we got permission to connect with kuroko…" aomine crossed his arms and glared at kagami.

"how are we going to do that?" kagami laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I was thinking that we could pretend that we were born in this lab and kept here as prisoners then make stuff up as we go." Aomine nodded his head and looked up.

"so were going to play the victims instead of the bad guys huh?" kagami nodded his head and looked down. he didn't want to lie to the poor thing but then again he had no other choice. Kagami walked over to the computers and pressed the big green button that opened the preservation tank. The glass cage sunk into the ground, freeing the caged boy from his unwanted prison. Kuroko, seeing that he was free got up and walked around the room, shy and slinky he did everything to avoid the two men. Aomine was the first to approach him, making sure to be as caring and gentle as possible, not wanting to scare the boy. The translator kicked in when he began to speak. It made a loud beep, making the blue haired boy jump from his skin.

"Who are you?" aomine asked. Kuroko reluctantly spoke, only giving his code name to the untrustworthy people in the room.

"I am shadow, in this world kuro" aomine nodded his head and placed a hand on his chest.

"I am aomine and this is kagami" aomine pointed at kagami, who stepped forward towards kuroko. Kuroko took a step back and hid behind one of the desks. "Please don't hurt me oh great royal." kagami looked confused but figured it was custom for blues to bow to reds.

"May I ask you a few questions?" kuroko nodded carefully and sat down on the tile floor, making sure to keep his distance from the others. Kagami sat on the floor too, followed by aomine.

"Well, me and aomine where born on this planet, we know nothing of our 'home' planet or species. We were hoping, while the keepers were out, that maybe you could enlighten us." Kuroko lifted his chin and quietly stared at the two boys.

"Before I answer your questions, may I ask one?" kagami smiled and looked over to aomine who smirked back. Kagami looked back to kuroko with a nod of his head.

"How did I end up on earth?" Kagami's smile diapered when those words were spoken.

"W-well umm, from what I heard from the keepers, they found you on one of there ships-" kagami stopped in mid-sentence. Kuroko had a desperate look in his eyes that bothered the red head. Aomine continued where kagami could not.

"You were found unconscious, and they took you away before the ship could explode. You were taken into custody and observed by the, uh…keepers." Kagami nodded and looked to kuroko for his response. Kuroko pondered the information with a worried expression.

"How far away is earth from my planet?"

"Hey were the ones asking the qest-!" kagami hit the tan man's head.

"Shut up ahomine!" aomine pouted and crossed his arms, allowing kagami to answer the question.

"Your planet is galaxies away, why do you ask?" kuroko smiled sadly at the floor.

"the call I made will never reach that far…it looks like I'm stuck here until Akashi fines me…that might take a long time…I might even-!" kagami frowned and leaned towards kuroko.

"Is Akashi your partner?" kuroko looked down at the ground and nodded his head.

"Akashi is my one and only, he is my partner for life, and yet he left me alone on that ship to save his own life…I didn't even get the chance to tell him about his child…" kagami looked down at the floor, suddenly the tile seemed a lot more interesting than the atmosphere that was slowly consuming the calmness in the air. It was getting depressing and that was something kagami couldn't handle. He didn't know how to cheer up the alien, but he did know how to change the subject.

"what happened on that ship?"

* * *

WOW! I was so impressed with all of the favorites and follows I got on just the second chapter! and the reviews! I have never gotten so many nice complements before! anyways, this chapter was a little short but that was because I was lazy and didn't want to do more than I have to. -_-

the next chapter is going to tell the story of how kuroko met Akashi and how they ended up on the ship., so look forward to the next chapter! please remember to tell me how you liked the chapter and any suggestions you want me to know of can all go in the reviews! also don't forget to favorite and follow! I update every week!

love,

mousekid!


	4. Chapter 4

**BEFORE YOU READ: **please note that I have made slight changes and to the story and I have put them in the beginning to this chapter! and a big shout out to OnLyMinO who gave me the idea for the last chapter! im sorry again for not giving you a proper thank you last time! alright enough of my babbling... lets get started shall we? please enjoy!

* * *

"Akashi is my one and only, he is my partner for life, and yet he left me alone on that ship to save his own life…I didn't even get the chance to tell him good bye…" kagami looked down at the floor, suddenly the tile seemed a lot more interesting than the atmosphere that was slowly consuming the calmness in the air. It was getting depressing and that was something kagami couldn't handle. He didn't know how to cheer up the alien, nor did he know how to change the subject, so he just continued on through.

"What happened on that ship?"

All attention in the room was grabbed by that single question. It was a question that all the scientists working on case 44 wanted to know. Kuroko, not having anything else to loose, leaned back ready to spill his guts.

"To understand what happened on the human's ship, you must understand what happened before the humans even showed up." Both men nodded their heads in agreement, but they both felt as though kuroko had more to say.

"Is there anything else you want to say to us before you start?" kuroko nodded and looked back down to the ground.

"Yes…please don't tell this to the humans…please keep it a secret." Aomine sighed and grunted to the question.

"Of course we will!" kagami smiled at the comment and turned back to kuroko, who nodded in response.

"Well kuroko, you can begin when you're ready…" kuroko nodded again and placed a pale hand on his stomach.

" it started a week before the ship came, Akashi and I had just started to live together and were already planning on starting a family, but Akashi is a military leader on our planet, and he tends to be either too stressed or busy to be…loving, but that was to be expected. During that week, Akashi had gotten a strange 'screen call' (phone call) saying that he was needed for an emergency counter. After he hung up he told me to get ready and that he was going to take me to work with him, of course at the time I didn't understand what was happening so I just played along and didn't ask any questions. When we got to the military base, they immediately sent us on a ship to keep look out for the alien ship that was headed for our planet…our orders were to either destroy the ship or take it over. There were only six people on the ship three blues and three reds including us, which is a lot of man power considering how strong the reds can be. The human's ship didn't show up until the end of that week, and when it did, it took us all by surprise."

_Flashback* kuroko's pov_

_"__Sir! A foreign ship has just appeared! It's headed straight for us! At this rate there going to crash!" Akashi looked up to the monitor as he calmly examined the situation. _

_"__Your orders sir!" _

_"__Calm down rage…can you make evasive maneuvers?" the pilot quickly shook his head, the panic in his eyes showed just how bad the situation was. Akashi sighed and looked over to me, his eyes showed just how worried he was, and that was something no one ever saw. _

_"__tetsuya, promise me something…promise me that when the alien ship crashes you will find a safe place to hide and stay there till the cost is clear ok?!" I shook my head and grabbed Akashi's shoulders, I couldn't live without my loved one, and if he was thinking what I had thought he was thinking, then I was definitely going to stop him. _

_"__No! Akashi Kun what about you?!" Akashi clicked his tongue and looked away from me. _

_"__Akashi ku-!" __Before I could even resist he captured my lips with his. His tongue wrapped around with mine, and before I knew it, he released one of his eggs into my throat. A blushed formed across my face as Akashi pulled away. _

_"__Now you have a reason to keep my promise…Tetsuya…take care of our child…" as soon as that was said the human's ship crashed into ours head on. _

_It was chaos. _

_The humans were savage…as soon as they crashed, they began to hunt down and kill the solders on our ship. But the three reds wouldn't go down without a fight, and I knew from the very beginning that Akashi wouldn't run, and that's what scared me the most. I did as I was told and hid, I could hide my body, but I couldn't hide from the piercing screams of both my kind and the humans. Hot Tears flooded my eyes without my permission; they ran down my cheeks leaving red lines in their wake. It hurt; my heart felt like it was being crushed by the chaos. _

_An announcement was made throughout the ship. _

_Emergency evacuation. Protocol: black, emergency evacuation. Report back to HQ immediately. Malfunction in main engine two. Risk of explosion. I repeat, risk of explosion… _

_All of a sudden the ship shook violently. I hit my head extremely hard and fell on the ground from where I was hiding. Before I could black out completely, I saw Akashi leaving the ship without me, my heart sunk and I felt like it would be better if I just slept forever. _

_Flashback end* _

"That's all I can remember…and when I woke up I was trapped here…how long have I been asleep?" Kagami and aomine looked at each other then looked back to kuroko.

"It's been about four months…" aomine said.

"It's been that long already huh? I guess he really isn't coming for me after all…" kuroko's eyes drooped and a few tears dripped from his eyes. Kagami didn't like it when people cried, and he couldn't help but try to comfort the poor thing.

"No kuroko! He will come! I promise…he will…why else would he send you off with a child like that? It was a sign that he would come back for you and his child! He doesn't sound like someone who would just abandon a loved one! I promise you that eventually he will come, and until then we will protect you!" kuroko looked up to kagami in awe. Aomine pulled kagami by the ear and whispered to him.

"Aren't you getting a little too carried away with your role, if you haven't forgotten…we are the things you're trying to protect him from!" kagami sighed and whispered back.

"I know! But our task is to gain his trust remember? And I think this is a good opportunity to do so!" Aomine sighed and played along with kagami. Kuroko spoke up and scarred both boys.

"Thank you, kagami Kun…aomine Kun, for being so nice to someone like me…I will **never** forget it."

* * *

yay chapter 4...I think! so...did anyone get grossed out by the egg thing? I know I had trouble writing that scene...and I'm sorry if it bothered anyone! I hoped you liked this chapter and please note that I will not be updating next week! I will put up a proper authors note on Monday! I am sorry for any inconveniences it might make for you, but I'm going somewhere were I wont have any internet connection! poor me! anyways, if you liked the story or have anything to say, please feel free to review! also don't forget to follow and favorite!

love,

mousekid!


	5. authors note

this story will not be updated for at least a week, but will be updated as soon as possible! warnings have been made at the end of the story so this is not out of the blue, but if it is, I am sorry for any inconveniences this might make for you! I appreciate all of the views and reviews I have gotten, so I promise I will not quit on this story! if you have any concerns or ideas you still want to give me, I can still read them so go ahead and put them in the reviews!

see you in a week or so!

love,

mousekid!


	6. Chapter 5

"Thank you, kagami Kun…aomine Kun, for being so nice to someone like me…I will **never** forget it." 

It's been two weeks since kuroko woke up; kagami and aomine have been keeping up the act of "male" and "female" and have mostly gained his trust. During those two weeks, aomine and kagami started going out and it made it a lot easier to play their roles. Whenever Riko and momoi are in the room, kuroko will stick to kagami and won't leave his side until the girls leave, and that was starting to annoy aomine. Today, the boys had the task of asking kuroko about the annix body system, and instincts, a tricky thing to do even after gaining his trust. Aomine refused to ask such questions, so he let kagami handle it.

.

.

.

.

"Hey kuroko, I've been meaning to ask you something…but I don't know how to…" kuroko looked up from his hands and over to kagami who was steadily looking at the desk.

"What is it, kagami Kun?" kagami panicked. He didn't know what to ask and it was kind of embarrassing. He tripped on his words and fell over his tongue, but he finally found a question.

"H-how…did you get pregnant?" kagami blushed hard as the words left his mouth, kuroko was shocked for a second, but soon sighed and placed a hand on his cheek.

"You really are like a hatchling, aren't you?" kagami's blush faded to a normal color as he tilted his head to the side.

"hatchling?" kuroko giggled and placed his hand on his stomach, rubbing it slightly.

"This, right here... it's called an egg, when it hatches it's called a hatchling, when it's coming out of its home, it's called a hatching. I called you a hatchling, meaning I called you young." Kagami looked down to kuroko's stomach in awe.

"Oh…I get it…wait! Are you calling me a baby?!" it was kuroko's turn to tilt his head.

"What's a baby?" Kagami was taken aback by the question. He scratched his head thinking of what to say.

"a baby is what the humans call their young. What you call an egg, they call a fetus, what you call a hatching, they call birth. It's the same only they use different names." Kuroko nodded his head in understanding.

"Oh, I see…" kagami cleared his throat and looked over to kuroko.

"S-so…about my question…"

"Oh that's right, you want to know how I got pregnant right?" kagami nodded his head and turned to completely face kuroko.

"Well then, I guess I will start with the basics…, reds are the egg carriers, and blues are the incubators. When two annix love each other very much, they will "lash", meaning that the red will send one egg to be incubated in the blue."

"How does the egg live in there though?" kuroko laughed and leaned back in the chair.

"Blues have special a stomach acid that keeps the egg at exactly 100 degrees as it grows. There is a stage within this process where the eggs outer pouch breaks, but that is usually just before the hatching. The hatching is a painful process for the blues, because of the fact that they come out through the skin, and it takes weeks of healing to make it normal again. By the way, you reds don't have the same skin that the blues do, reds, instead of hydrated skin; have very strong skin that heals even faster than ours. Hmmm, what else should you know? Oh I know! Annix children grow fairly fast and become adults by their tenth year of life. Annix live for over 200 years. We do not age over the age of 20 years. We have extraordinary eye sight and can be very fast runners. Annix as you should know, do not eat meat, our stomachs can't handle it. Blues can go without water for a very long time, but reds not so much. Reds, after finding a mate are allowed to make a special call; you know what it is right? It's the call for water. Reds are allowed to take water from the blues, but they have to ask first, so you sing to them and make them feel comfortable enough to let you take from them. Its instinct, so you should know It." kagami nodded his head in response to kuroko stopping. Kagami was truly enjoying this new knowledge, and couldn't wait to hear more. Kuroko on the other hand was happy to share the information, and was pleased to help kagami find out about himself and his mate (or so he assumed).

"Kagami Kun, I have a question… are you and aomine Kun, mates?" kagami looked at kuroko.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, are you two lovers?"

"Lovers?" kuroko nodded his head and looked over to the sleeping aomine in the corner of the room. Kagami looked there too and pondered the question. He remembered the night before and blushed with embarrassment.

"I guess we are." Kuroko smiled at kagami and kagami smiled back, this was the great start to a wonderful trusting friendship, or so they thought. Kuroko could feel that something was off about kagami. Kagami didn't feel like a powerful red and aomine didn't feel like a mellow blue. Kuroko thought over and over that the humans had done something to influence the two, but now kuroko wasn't so sure. A movement was made where aomine was sitting. Aomine got up from the ground and walked over to the two.

"Are you guys done talking?"

"Yeah we just finished."

"Are you ready to go home yet? I'm tiered!"

"What?! You just took a nap!"

"But I'm still tiered! Common let's go!"

"Ok, ok fine." Kagami patted kuroko on the head and left with aomine, leaving kuroko all alone in the small lab. Kuroko walked over to his bed and lay down. He started to instinctively rub his stomach and before he knew it he was falling asleep.

"Today was really fun."

* * *

yay another chapter! hope you all liked it! please review, favorite, and follow!

love,

mousekid


	7. Chapter 6

sorry this chapter is so short but I promise the next one will be longer! enjoy!

chapter 6

Kagami left aomine's apartment just as the sun was coming up. He caught the first train for the morning and rode it to the labs like he did every day. When he got to the labs, he checked in and walked to the access hall and checked in there. He walked until he got to the door of the lab he worked in, the one kuroko and only kuroko should be in, but when kagami opened the door, what he saw was not kuroko. It was dark in the room except for the beam of light that flooded in though the hall way, but what he saw made him drop his clip board and freeze in shock. Right next to kuroko on his bed was a slender red who was gently caressing the bulge popping out of kuroko's stomach. Kuroko was still asleep and showed no signs of waking up from the touch. At that moment kagami knew exactly who person was, but decided to ask the question anyways.

"w-who are you!?" the red looked up to kagami with a heavy scowl and got up from the bed. he walked closer to kagami, but kept his distance.

"I know what your people are doing to tetsuya, and soon I will be able to stop you. I am almost to your planet, soon I will be reunited with my beloved and finally meet my child, for as soon as I get there, tetsuya will start the hatching." Kagami knew it was Akashi now, and that's why kagami shivered in fear. Akashi's eyes glowed red and soon he disappeared into thin air. Kagami turned on the lights in a hurry and quickly checked on kuroko, not that he thought that Akashi would hurt him but wanted to make sure anyways.

When kagami got ahold of himself, he pulled up one of the office chairs and sat it next to the bed. Kagami knew when he first got involved that this was over his head, but now it was getting serious. There was an angry "male" coming after them for stealing his mate and nothing was going to stop him.

" And what makes it worse is that kuroko is close to hatching…he said that it will happen when he arrives on earth, but what will happen if he doesn't get here on time? Will something bad happen? No. if it's part of their natural cycle than he should be able to hatch the child without any help from someone else, but if they are anything like humans than they need others around to have the baby without complications, but wait…" kagami stopped his mumbling and looked over to kuroko who was starting to wake up. Kuroko eyes fluttered open and starred at kagami.

"Eh? Kagami Kun? What are you doing here?" kagami shifted slightly at the question and looked away for a moment. Kuroko tilted his head slightly at the action.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Neh, kuroko…are you having any pains right now? Any discomforts?" kuroko looked down to his stomach and thought it out.

"The only pain I feel right now is an ach in my back, but that's about it. Why?"

"eh?, no reason, I just thought I would ask."

"Kagami kun, I feel like you're not telling me something…" kagami sweat dropped and looked back to kuroko.

"w-what makes you say that?"

"your acting all jumpy…"

"Ah, that's…"

"Did sei Kun say something to you?" kagami paused and starred at kuroko.

"How did you know…"

"I heard Akashi's voice, he was saying that he is coming to get me and when he does then I can hatch." Kagami got up from the chair and sat next to kuroko on the bed.

"Kuroko, I've been meaning to ask you this, what is the actual process of the hatching?" kuroko sighed and sat up in the bed so that he could properly face kagami.

"Well, when, let's say if I started having pains in my stomach, it means that the sack surrounding the egg has broken and the hatchling is starting to find its way out. If within an hour my mate or myself has not cut a way out for the hatchling than it will die from suffocation. It's usually the mate who does the honors of letting the hatchling out, but in dire circumstances the blues can do it themselves, we usually don't have other annix interfere with the hatching, but sometimes it's necessary." Kagami nodded his head and reached for kuroko's stomach but stopped before he touched it.

"m-may i?" kuroko smiled and nodded his head. Kagami let his hand fall gently on the bulge. He could feel the child move around inside and kuroko laughed when kagami pulled his hand away.

"Does it always move around like that?" kuroko nodded his head and placed his hand on top of his moving stomach.

"It just means that he's almost ready to come out, it's not a big deal."

"no,no,no,no,no that's a huge deal! What do you mean almost ready?!" kuroko sighed and leaned back into his pillow.

"In about, oh I would say about a week, this hatchling's sack is going to break and that's when Akashi Kun is going to come."

"oh, no…."

so that was chapter 6! I hoped you all liked this chapter even if it was short! please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and please don't forget to follow and favorite!

love,

mousekid!


	8. Chapter 7

"sir, we will be landing on planet earth in two planet circulations." Akashi nodded his head as the young blue officer who gave him the good news. Soon he would be able to see his beloved tetsuya and bring him home from the stinky polluted planet they call earth. He didn't want kuroko to hatch in such an environment but it was necessary if they wanted there hatchling to live. Akashi sighed and leaned back in his captain's chair, his deep red cape that hung over his shoulders roughly laid over the arm rest of the chair and over the side, as he rested his elbow on the chair and his chin on his palm. He looked up the monitor that showed a picture of earth and smirked. If he wanted to he could destroy earth with a single push of a button but that would be too good for those earthlings. What he really wanted was to kill those deceiving humans who thought they could fool his tetsuya.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko looked up from the needle that was currently in his arm and sneezed.

"I think someone was just thinking of me kagami Kun…" kagami looked up to kuroko and smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure it was nothing!" kagami injected a liquid from the needle into kuroko's arm then pulled it out.

"There you go, that should get rid of the pain you're having." Kuroko nodded his head and leaned back in his bed.

"Thank you, kagami Kun." Kagami nodded his head and covered kuroko with a blanket.

"It's no problem kuroko, just get some rest okay?" kuroko placed a hand on his moving stomach. Soon he would be able to see his child's face and soon Akashi would too. They would be able to go home and live a happy life like they always dreamed of.

Kuroko looked up to the monitor that was playing his favorite cartoon and smiled.

_Soon everything will be complete_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo _

Kagami sat down in one of the office chairs and leaned back. Everything was going to plan, kuroko was still oblivious to their scheme and Akashi was going to fly right into a government planned trap. Everything was ready, now all they needed was the main event.

so short chapter I know! but everything is going to come to a close in the next two chapters so I want to stretch it out! review, follow, favorite! you know the drill!

love,

mousekid!


	9. Chapter 8

**the end is near! sorry! love you guys! enjoy! **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**chapter 8 **

"Code red! Code red! This is not a drill! Alien ship is entering earth's atmosphere, I repeat, alien ship is entering earth's atmosphere; all military and government personnel please prepare for battle. Code name: alien take over is now being enforced' please proceed with caution!" with that announcement, everyone on the military base began to run around preparing for the alien attack. Tanks were pulled out, guns were loaded, and bombs were packed for war. The sky was dark and cloudy, a perfect setting for a war of race from different worlds.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kuroko, are you okay!?" Kuroko's voice was laced with pain as the poor blue screamed. The hatchling wanted out, and was starting to struggle, kicking kuroko's organs and pushing against his lungs for room. The sack had already broken and time was ticking to get the hatchling out, but kuroko refused for anyone other than Akashi to touch him, and Akashi was not there yet.

"Kuroko please! Just do something before it dies, or even worse you die!" kuroko grunted and whimpered then spoke in a hard and cold voice.

"I'm…I'm not doing anything until Akashi gets here." Kagami frowned and looked over to aomine, who shrugged his shoulders and looked at the time.

"he still has about five minutes to get here, not that I'm saying he will, but he still has time, hell, doubt he can make it past the military let alone…!" all of a sudden the medal door that separated the hall from the lab was thrown across the room, crashing into the wall with a loud crash of medal and cement. There in the door way was Akashi, covered in the blood of his enemies, kagami and aomine looked at Akashi with awe. They felt the aura of the alien as he walk in and in that moment decided to step back and let the red through. Akashi glared at kagami and slowly wiped the blood off of his face, then walked over to kuroko in slow thrusts of movement, making every step he took intimidating. When he got to kuroko's side he knelt down and kissed kuroko's hand.

"I'm here, tetsuya." Kuroko coughed and turned his head to face the red. Akashi caressed kuroko's cheek and looked into his watery blue eyes. Kuroko touched the same hand and smiled a real smile.

"Sei…ha,eha…" kuroko's eyes slightly widened when he realized that there was blood all over his beloved.

"wh-what happene-" Akashi put a finger to kuroko's lips and leaned closer to the blue.

"shhhhh…shhh… let's not worry about that right now my dear, let's just concentrate on the hatching…" kuroko's eyes glistened as he nodded his head slowly. Akashi placed a cold bloody hand over the blues eyes and kissed his pale, sweaty forehead. Without another word, Akashi traced kuroko's stomach with a single digit, then with his dark, long fingernail, he cut deep into kuroko's skin, turning his head and closing his eyes as he did so, not wanting , but having to hurt his lover. Kuroko screamed from the new pain that seemed to be worse that the ones before. He arched his back and gripped the sheets of the bed as he was cut open. Akashi, without hesitation shoved his hands into the wound and pulled out a child, a hatchling…**a red**. Akashi cradled the child as he wiped the liquids off its face, allowing it to breathe its first breath of air. Its eyes were glued shut, much like a cat or a dog when they are first born, and its fingers were still attached to each other by loops of skin. Akashi smiled and brought the squirming child to his face and bumped their foreheads together. A white light glowed between the touch and the hatchling stopped squirming and began to coo and reach for Akashi. Akashi looked back down to kuroko who was heavily breathing, trying to heal him-self. Akashi leaned over kuroko and laid down the naked child on top of his chest. Kuroko, feeling the weight on his chest, instantly placed a hand on the child's back. Kuroko looked up to Akashi and his eyes widened, his smile turned to a frown and his voice struggled to speak.

"s-sei!" Akashi stayed completely still as he felt the cold medal of a gun barrel digging into the back of his head.

"Don't move or I **will** kill you." Kagami stood at the other end of the hand gun with his finger inches away from pulling the trigger. Kagami's eyes were firm but his hands were shaking and Akashi took advantage of this.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" confused, kagami faltered.

"What do you mean?" Akashi smirked and turned around, grabbing the gun which turned to dust to the touch. Kagami backed away, now completely scarred for his life.

"I can kill you humans with a single touch of a finger, and I wouldn't even break a sweat. You humans think you're so smart, so intelligent, but you aren't! You are but ants compared to us." Before Akashi could take another step towards kagami, aomine stepped in front of him stopping him in his tracks.

"Move." Aomine crossed his arms and glared at Akashi, not intimidated in the least. Akashi, irritated clenched his fist and jaw.

"**move.**"

"I will not." Akashi pulled back his fist and punched aomine in the stomach, causing him to fly across the room and crash into the preservation tank shattering the glass everywhere, but **aomine was still alive.** Akashi walked over to aomine, completely forgetting about kagami and repeatedly kicked the battered man. Aomine, after the third kick, caught his foot in an iron grip and forced a bloody smile.

"i *cough* I guess you aren't as strong as you say you are, **aho**…"

"How can you survive after all of those blows? What are you?"

"I…am one of you…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

so...*gasp*! aomine no! don't die my love! and where in the world did kagami go?! WELL FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! please put down what you think in the reviews, and if you have any suggestions for the next arc (if there is one)do that too!

love,

mousekid!


	10. Chapter 19 end arc

**IM SORRY! *BOWS* **

**...**

**chapter 9 **

"I'm one of you…"

Everyone in the room froze at the statement.

No one moved.

No one breathed.

Everything and everyone was completely still as they listened to the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Akashi knelt down in front of aomine, who was now sitting up and wiping the blood from his lips. The tension between the two was so thick that you could feel it, and it only got worse when they were face to face. Aomine took a breath and looked over to kagami who was next to kuroko, wrapping the hatchling in a blanket then placing it back into kuroko's arms with a smile. Aomine was proud of himself that he was able to distract the red, and his life story would make the perfect get away distraction.

"I am a half breed. My father was an annix and my mother was a human." Aomine stopped and starred at Akashi who was glaring at aomine in disgust.

"A half breed? So that means you're a blue, and a male human?" aomine nodded his head once.

That's all it took.

That agreement to his statement was enough to make Akashi furious. Akashi, in one fell swoop, punched aomine into the ground, shattering the tile floor.

"YOU ARE A **DISGRACE**! YOU ARE **NOT** ONE OF OUR **KIN**! HOW **DARE** YOU ASUME THAT **WE **ARE ON THE SAME LEVEL!"

Aomine groaned as he lifted himself up and onto his own two feet.

One step.

Two steps.

Three steps.

Aomine was right in front of Akashi now.

There was no warning.

A swing of the arm.

The sound of a fist connecting with a locked jaw.

And the red that had done so much damage was sent flying across the room.

"I'm not a disgrace…and I know I'm not one of you, and I never want to be." Akashi got up from the floor and wiped his already bloody cheek.

He scowled.

His eyes glowed.

And turned gold.

"So you want to fight eh, Akashi? Well two can play that game." Aomine closed his eyes, and the scowl that was always on his face deepened. When he opened his eyes, they were red. **_Blood red._**

Kuroko tried to yell…

He didn't want them to fight, but all cries fell on deaf ears as the two fought.

Kuroko cried.

Kagami watched in horror.

The two clashed. All of their strength was put into all of their punches.

Neither backed down, and both got hurt.

Pride was now the only thing keeping them going, and nothing could stop them, or so you would think. Kuroko was still healing, and the gap in his stomach was still there, but he got up. he walked over to the two fighting males, baby still in his arms.

He wound up his arm.

Targeted Akashi.

And made contact. Not enough to send him flying, but enough to get his attention.

"Sei… it's time to go home." Akashi starred wide eyed at kuroko. He couldn't believe that his mate had just hit him. Akashi looked down to kuroko's stomach only to see that the hole was still there, seeping out liquids.

"Tetsuya…you aren't fully healed…and these people kidnapped you! They deserve this!" kuroko shook his head and held his newborn close.

"No sei,… you have it wrong, they saved me from the ship that was about to explode…come on sei, let's leave them alone and go back to where we belong." Akashi frowned and looked to the hatchling that slept in his lover's arms.

He looked to aomine who was now being fussed over by kagami.

"Half breed." Aomine looked up from where he was sitting with a scowl. Akashi smirked at the man's face and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I honestly don't give a shit weather or not you live or die, but…if what tetsuya says is true, I would like to thank you for saving him and our child, but I will not apologies for beating your ass, after all you deserved it." aomine huffed and waved his had in dismissal.

"We got a lot out of Tetsu, within his stay here so…it was great for us." Akashi scowled at the comment, he didn't like the thought of his tetsuya, being examined, but he shook it out of his mind. Akashi looked back to kuroko and a hand on the hatchling head.

"Tetsuya…let's get off this polluted planet…let's go home." Kuroko nodded his head and carefully looked back to kagami who was sitting calmly next to aomine.

"Kagami kun…" kagami looked over to kuroko with a smile that didn't match his eyes.

"Never lie to me again and thank you for being kind to me." Kagami frowned and leaned back in his chair.

"So you knew?" kuroko nodded his head and looked down to the floor.

"Yes, but I don't want to think of you as a bad person kagami Kun. I would rather have us be friends, if you don't mind." Kagami's eyes widened with happiness as a big smile filled his cheeks.

"Yes, I would love that!" kuroko nodded his head once more in agreement than began to walk out of the lab behind Akashi, a white light beamed down on the both of them. Kagami got up from his chair and slightly bowed to kuroko who couldn't see the man.

"Take care, kuroko." Kuroko looked over his shoulder to face kagami. His eyes shimmered and his pale white face glistened beautifully as a gentle smile played on his lips. That was all kagami saw as the two were teleported back into their space ship, and left just like that.

Silence.

Everything was quiet, except for the shuffling of kagami's feet that were walking over to the preservation tank.

"Now everything is in place aomine…now part 2 of our plan is in play."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

so that's the end of out of this world and into another, the case 44 arc but, out of this world and into another will have another arc called the "planet of no return." so please keep in mind that it will take a few weeks to get this ready so please bear with me and my lack of updates! if you are interested, check out my other works and maybe those can keep you company until this is updated again!

love,

mousekid!


End file.
